


Freeze (Tilte in Progress)

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: My name is (Name) (Last Name). I'm 19 years old, born in 2002. I was asleep for...hundreds of years. I had a lethal medical condition. In the year 2020, my parents put me in experimental cryo-stasis until a cure was discovered. It is now in 2552.
Relationships: Cortana/John-117 | Master Chief, John-117 | Master Chief/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Prolouge

It was the last day before I went to sleep.

The entire month had been wonderful. My parents gave me everything I ever asked for. They sent me to Disney World, we traveled to Japan, I got to meet my celebrity, all my wishes came true.

I knew why.

I knew everything, I wasn't stupid, but I didn't want to say anything. I knew it was a hard topic to speak about. I had been fighting with my illness since I was five years old. Just when I thought it was gone it would suddenly re-appear like a bad penny.

Radiation treatments, surgeries, eating absolutely no sugar, exercise, I did everything I possibly could. Doctors were stumped and could only offer treatments and experimental pills.

Then we found one treatment that was our last option.

A young female doctor who was far ahead of her time as she explained this certain "treatment".

Cryo-stasis.

It sounded like something out of a sci-fi video game my brother and I used to play. The way how she explained it so casually--the person going into a metal coffin and freezing them until they are needed?

It sounded crazy.

Like, Walt Disney's head in a freezer conspiracy theory crazy.

And yet, I agreed to it.

A hundred bucks a month would be a small price to pay compared to the intensive and painful radiation therapy that never seemed to work.

The woman had a cold, apathetic smile as your parents nodded.

"We'll do it."

The sun was so bright that last day. Not a single cloud in the sky allowing the beautiful blue skies to show.

I just wanted to see the sun.

One last time.

Who knew how long until I would be able to feel it again.

The breeze against my skin.

The taste of chocolate.

The laughter and joy of people.

It would be the last time for a very long time.

I reached up to touch my hair but I suddenly stopped remembering. The scientists warned me that my long hair would be disastrous to untangle after the freezing process depending on how long I would be in there.

So I cut most of it off.

It wouldn't be the first time I had short hair, but at least this procedure granted me enough to not have to shave it all off.

I did donate it, I should've felt better about it. Yet it felt sad to feel the weight of several years of being free from sickness to be cut off.

I had sent the message to all my friends. 

Given all the hugs. 

I never said goodbye though.

I never did like to say goodbye.

As much as they said it would be, I promised them it wouldn't. I would always be there in spirit and they would be there in my dreams. If I didn't say goodbye it wouldn't be forever.

I had joked that when they are old and wrinkly in the far future I would step out still young and healthy. But underneath my smile, it honestly hurt to imagine that--all my friends dying around me. My parents long since have gone to the grave.

I hoped and prayed to whoever would listen that it wouldn't be that far.

I would wake up soon.

My mother and father were allowing me a moment of peace to look up at the sky. It was deep in the night with crickets chirping and the stars twinkling.

I didn't want to forget them.

I waited until the very last minute to go into the hidden laboratory. My heart and steps heavy as my parents held my hands tight. Tears in their eyes as they realized this may be the last time they saw their little girl.

When I arrived a staff membered had me change into white and grey clothing that was kinda like scrubs but strangely comfy and pajama-like. The shirt had long sleeves and a loose Asian collar well the pants were long and close-fitting. I then finished by slipping my feet into a light grey slip-on shoes.

It felt completely foreign for me to be in such odd futuristic clothing but the doctor explained that this would prevent injuries such as freezer burn to occur. At last, it was time. I was laid onto a matted slab as staff twirled and chattered amongst themselves well hooking me up to machines and checking everything over. 

The woman stepped over to me holding a large syringe full of some type of liquid. I felt my parents' hands on my arm tighten at the sight of it. She linked it to a plastic tube connected to the vein in my arm. 

"Last chance to back out now." She warned. 

I shook my head and answered confidently, "I'm sure I want this." 

She nodded and pressed the plunger down. I closed my eyes and waited until I felt it travel through my veins. I could taste chemicals in my mouth. At last, the plunger had arrived in a stop and all the liquid was in my body now. 

"We'll be waiting for you, sweetie." Your mother leaned over and kissed your head, your father followed, "We love you." 

"I love you too." 

After a minute I could feel myself getting extremely tired. My heartbeat was starting to slow down. My eyes drifted shut as the world turned black. 

Several minutes later I swore I could feel an icy chill deep into my core. 

My heart had stopped beating...


	2. Chapter 1

Days turned to weeks. 

Weeks into months. 

Months into years. 

Years into decades. 

Decades into centuries. 

The world had crumbled due to war—and yet you remained peacefully sleeping in your cryo-pod buried deep into a government facility. 

The base had finally declared that it was time to evacuate from Earth as they found it useless to remain on the decelet, deserted planet when there was hundreds of other worlds to explore. 

The Infinity had been called to aid in the evacuation. All available Spartans and staff were to aid and defend the base during the evacuation. 

Halsey herself was personally searching for a certain project she had worked on so many years ago...

"This feels quite like strolling down memory lane." Halsey spoke as she strolled down the halls. 

She was not speaking alone, she had personally requested for Chief's team to accompany her. There was a low buzzing noise before a bulb popped shattering into dust, "Of course, it has seen better days." 

Flickering artificial lights dangled above the halls, a thick layer of cobwebs and dust coated everything. It was almost like snow—hell it was even dancing as such in the air. The only sounds were the buzzing of the lights, the rattle of the Spartans armor, and the few pairs of footsteps. 

"Why would Halsey have an experiment hidden underground?" Kelly had asked earlier. 

"Don't know. Halsey always was a bit of a psycho." Linda answered. 

John 117—the Master Chief—had butted in, "She did things she considered wasn't morally correct but did them for best reasoning." 

"Let's just hope it's not some kind of abomination." Fredric muttered.

A heavy door stood in their path. It was far from being as technologically advance as modern day. It was a narrow heavy metal slab with a black box beside it that had a transparent plastic strip with a yellow glow. 

"Idiots; I ordered them to maintain these halls! I'll have to have a good chat later with who ever is responsible." The woman spat.* 

*Halsey is the future Karen 

"Children these days are spoiled rotten with the doors automatically opening. In my day the common household held wooden doors that you would have to physically swing open. In certain cases however, there were doors that would swing open, but only to a key card." Halsey explained with a nostalgic sigh at how old she truly was. 

"Sounds ancient." Kelly commented. 

"What lies behind this door is ancient..." The older woman's eyes were saddened, "It's unfortunate the poor circumstances have yet to change..." 

With her only available arm, Halsey reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a plastic card. It was scratched and dull, clearly very old. 

She tapped it against the light and a beep was heard before the strip turned green. The door slid open revealing a rather peculiar sight. It was as if opening an ancient tomb for inside was a sarcophagus.

The Blue Team at least knew what the sarcophagus was—a prototype of a cryostasis pod. It was much, much larger and bulkier than modern day pods. Bendable tubes and a tangle of colorful wires were plugged into it. 

There was what used to be flowers on the ground no more than collected dust that at even a breath would crumble. A very old looking teddy bear was in poor shape with mold growing on the brown fabric and a blanket of dust and cobwebs masking it. It's black glass eyes peered through the webs creating an eerie effect. 

The only thing other than the cryopod was very large olive green plastic bins that were air sealed shut. The dust coating everything wasn't nearly as bad as the snowfall out in the hall though. 

By why was such a large space so empty except for the cryopod? 

It must've been some one or something of high importance frozen in there. 

And to have a long hall leading to this lone room? 

Halsey strolled over to a computer that was still wires and buttons. 

"Computer." Halsey spoke out loud. 

There was a crackling as a circle appeared spinning over a bright blue screen. It took several long seconds before a crackling robotic voice answered, "Hello, Dr. Halsey. H-H-How may i...you?" 

"I want to see the vitals on the patient." 

There was more crackling and the screen shook as the old software struggled. 

"Damn technology, huh, it was no wonder why we were all so frustrated with our devices back then." The woman spoke to herself. 

The Blue Team scanned the room noticing more objects. Chief knelt down noticing a plastic doll with glass eyes laid on the floor. It's colorful dress was dirty beyond repair and it's painted face was chipped and cracking. 

"This almost seems like a shrine...for a young girl..." Kelly muttered to John. 

The Spartan glanced to Halsey who was still struggling with the computer. At last the screen changed but it heavily glitched and shook. 

Wording appeared in white coloring differing from the dark background. 

"She's still asleep...thank God...she would have received a far worse fate if she were to awaken." 

Halsey hurried over to the cryopod and swiped her hand across the glass removing a line dust. All that greeted her was the crystalized layer of frozen ice. 

"Computer!" She barked, "Open the cryopod!" 

There was another long anticlimactic pause as the software loaded. 

"Opening cryopod." 

Halsey stepped away as steam blew out the metal vents at the bottom. It started off as vapor before gradually becoming more and more apparent. A pure white layer of steam inside the pod itself melted the ice coating the glass. Water droplets dripped down both inside and outside, pooling at the bottom. 

Halsey grimaced at the lack of luxury that it showed compared to her modern creations. At last the glass panel creaked of old metal as the door opened. Steam poured out turning to rain in the rather cold conditions of the room. 

At last all the steam disappaited to reveal a piculiure sight. 

A young girl peacefully asleep...


End file.
